


Myrtle

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: ABO auA lousy attemptName comes from a perfume
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Myrtle

The morning breeze brings in a fragrant myrtle’s scent. Vibrant, bright, and seductively sweet.

Smells the same as the young omega himself.

Sakuragi walks into the bedroom, shirtless and sweaty.

Despite of the dazzling sunlight shining through the window, the alpha is still soundly asleep.

It’s his alpha, Rukawa.

Just by a glance at his gorgeously sculpted body, Sakuragi is aroused. His eyes linger on the broad shoulders, tight and rock-hard waist, and those strong hips which the newly mature omega was once firmly pinned in between.

He loves it when Rukawa spears him open, breaks into his tight hole and molding the deep tunnel to the shape of his mounting.

Every time they mate, the alpha fucks him fiercely as if turned into a werewolf on the full moon.

But now he is so quiet and peaceful just like a cozy and fluffy rabbit.

A rabbit. Sakuragi giggles at this thought.

He kneels down on bed, intended to wake up the sleeping alpha.

Sakuragi lowers his head, sticks out the tongue and starts to lick the sexy chocolate abs. By doing so, the omega spots the straining clearly against the black trunk. He tags down the barrier, slips one hand between Rukawa’s inner thighs, moves upwards slowly and softly.

He cups his cock raw.

It is always a euphoric experience to admire it. He sucks the top with great affection, presses the visible weight against his cheek, and licks teasingly all the way downright.

Almost simultaneously, Rukawa’s body tenses.

Sakuragi coos and waits.

And waits.

And he wakes.

Rukawa sees his own curving upwards, glistening with young omega’s drool.

“Thanks for the wake-up call.” Rukawa chuckles stroking the flame red hair.

Sakuragi straddles him, one hand again rubbing the beautiful cock. “You smell that?”

Rukawa nudges his legs apart, one hand grips the plush asscheek and the other starts fingering. “Hana, you know I can’t smell.”

“Come on, make a bold guess for me!” Sakuragi lets out a slight groan and slowly sits down on alpha’s hard. “Babe, answer me?” The omega curves his waist, clenching to take the whole length of his Alpha.

Rukawa sucks on his tits, tastes all over the virile body and keeps rutting into the wet, the heat and the luring comfort. The thrust becomes harder and harder until Sakuragi can no longer bear it. The alpha holds him tight, stuffs him with hot semen.

This is the moment that Rukawa feels more blissed and fulfilled than ever.

And this is the only moment that he can smell.

“It’s the myrtle.”


End file.
